What happened?
by PinkLemonade -aka- Bubblez
Summary: She loved him first but, what happens when a new person takes his spot. love triangle ShikamaruxOCxSasuke
1. The meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, sadly =[ lol, anywayss. the plot of this story is mine as are the OC's =]**

**Please, please, please review. It's pleasent to know somebody has read this... thanks!! on with the story**

* * *

So, I guess you're here to read about what happened. Well, hi. My name is Daikibo. I have had an interesting life up to now. My red hair is surprising to many, though, it works with my bright green eyes. As a child I knew Sasuke and Itachi well, after Itachi killed everyone and Sasuke got so quiet, well, everything crumbled. I still talked to him, tried to encourage him. Really, I did, I put forth an honest effort but, it didn't work. So, I had to find new friends to entertain me. I visited Sasuke but, I needed somebody that would talk to me, that's where I'll begin this story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, I was aimlessly wandering around. My twin, Daichi, was a very quiet boy and wasn't one to play with people. Sasuke hadn't been much of a help recently, though, I know I wasn't really one to encourage people. I knew I probably hadn't helped him much, if any, in his time of suffering. So, I didn't blame him for not being able to entertain my overly hyper self. I was a year younger and, I was going to go to the academy later on this year.

Anyways, on my wanderings I came across some older kids playing with a ball. I stood behind the wall peeking beside the corner to watch them. The ball got kicked in my direction and I pulled back moments too late. It hit me smack dab on the nose. For a few seconds I was too surprised by the impact to do anything. Then, the pain kicked in and I shrieked. "Owwwww." A kid with a pineapple on his head walked over to me, or at least I thought it was a pineapple, my eyesight blurred by the slight tears streaming from my eyes.

As I wiped them away I realized it was his hair. Being the loudmouth I was I stared at it then, giggling, pointed. "Why is your hair in the shape of a pineapple?" He blinked. "It's easier to keep up with." I shrugged and nodded. "Oh, ok. I'm Daikibo. Who're you?" I tilted my head and stared at him. "I'm Shikamaru." I smiled at him and looked to the side as a boy that looked the same age but with a chubby profile walked up beside him. Shikamaru pointed to him. "That's Chouji." Chouji smiled at me and waved happily. "Hi." Suddenly, my stomach growled, not having eaten since eight that morning and it was currently two in the afternoon, doing so I blushed a light pink. Chouji smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "I think her tummy read my mind." Shikamaru nodded. "Wanna go eat with us?" I blushed a darker shade of pink and nodded. "Kay." So, that's how part of it began.

* * *

**(Woot! finished.... I ask again, review!!! yeah, thanks, BYE!!!)**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

(If I slip up and do it in third person alert me and I'll change it but, whenever I roleplay, I do it in third so I'm used to that.)

It seems to be appearing underlined and stuff, on my computer at least. I don't know why, I attempted to fix it and it seemed to work until I previewed it. So, if it's showing up underlined.. don't flame though, it would be nice if you could tell me if it was underlined so I can know if it's just my comp. Thanks =], enjoy my cheesy first story, heehee.

Ino is the best: Thanks =]. Yeah, it was short... but, it was only the intro and I was still warming up to the story. Anyways, heres an update.

* * *

_*A five years later*_

I sat outside an top of the school tiredly. I had finally finished at the ninja academy. I was wearing the head band around my leg. My mother was at the hospital so, she wasn't coming. Daichi had gone home as soon as they had let us out. I just wasn't ready to go yet.

Sitting up straight at I heard something I turned around. Shikamaru had come and sat next to me. "Your mom working today." He asked in his usual dull tone. Nodding I looked at him with a fake smile plastered on my face, hoping he wouldn't see through it. "But, it's fine, she had wished me luck this morning so, I'm sure she knew I would pass." Well, speaking technically my mother had told us to make her proud. So, unless you were an optimist like me you would have gotten mad at that.

He stared at me and shook his head. "Sure she did." I sighed, I was much too easy to read, to him at least, Sasuke read me well too but, I only saw him every know and then, he trained a lot and went on missions and such. So, I went to see him now and then. I leaned on my elbow and looked up at him. "So, I'm out of the academy now. I'm up to level with you, for now." I sighed. He was a lazy person but, he was smart too.

Shikamaru just nodded lazily and looked at me. I sat up and smiled. "We should go find Chouji and celebrate... maybe I can convince Daichi to come too." I smiled widely and jumped off the roof. I just got a bored look from Shikamaru who, eventually jumped down and followed slowly as I skipped away.

Standing in front of Chouji's door, I knocked. I looked at Shikamaru and he was turned away, facing the street. Hearing the door open I turned around smiling widely at Chouji who had come to the door eating chips, I glomped him and stretched out my leg. "Look!! I'm a ninja now." He smiled and looked at me, then Shikamaru. "So, how does it feel Kibo-san?" I smirked. "I don't know, but, I how would it feel to go celebrate?" His eyes widened and he threw the empty bag of chips behind him. "I'm in." I turned around as I heard the door closing and grabbed Shikamaru and Chouji's hand as I pulled them away. Both of them had a surprised look on their faces. Chouji just shrugged but, Shikamaru pulled his hand away calmly. I stuck my tongue out at him then stopped in front of a little place. "I'll be back in.. three minutes."

Running off I ran up the stairs of my house. "DAICHI!!!! Oh, hi." I smiled as he had just walked out of his room. "We're celebrating, come on." He just looked at me then shook his head. "I don't want to." I rolled my eyes. "Point being? Come onnn." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door back to the restaurant. He just let me drag him with a glare and grudging look on his face. Chouji smiled at him and waved. "Hello." Daichi just gave a quick smile then went back to ignoring everything else. "This is why I can put up with Shika's annoying silence." I rolled my eyes and pointed at Daichi.

Shikamaru looked at me. "You find it annoying? I find it peaceful." I shrugged. "Sometimes, but, I love ya for it." Nobody ever took me too seriously when I said I loved them, I said it in more of a, your my friend, of course I love you, sorta way. Plus, what with my dad dying when I was four and my mom never being home, I didn't really know the true meaning of love. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So, we going, or not?" Chouji quickly nodded. "Were going." We all walked in and sat down. "Uh-oh." I mumbled to myself and looked at Daichi. He cocked his eyebrow at me and I pointed to my pocket. Nodding he got up, I followed him.

Shikamaru looked at us. "What are you doing?" I shook my head. "Nothing, we'll be right back." We turned around and started walking to the bathroom. As we got far enough away that they couldn't see us I looked at Daichi and nodding, he transformed to look like a random boy with black hair and blue eyes, we had this planned out as we often did it. He walked away and tripped, falling on a person. As the person yelled at him I slipped behind the man disguised as a blond haired girl with brown eyes. Sticking my hand out I quickly snatched his wallet and went into the bathroom, he had enough money and some so I took what was needed and put the rest back.

The man had calmed down and had already sat back when I got back so, I threw the wallet under his chair. Daichi was waiting for me already transformed back, I stood behind a pole and did so myself, slipping the money in my pocket. Sighing we walked back where Chouji and Shikamaru were talking and had been giving confused looks in that direction. Chouji smiled at us then he pointed where we had come from. "Who was yelling over there?" Shaking my head I sat, followed by Daichi. "Some boy fell on a man and the man was yelling at him." Shikamaru gave me a suspicious look, I just smiled at him happily then turned around and looked back in that direction.

As the guy came and asked us what we wanted we ordered then, waiting for the food the man came storming to the host. "Somebody stole my wallet!! I think it was the boy that fell on me." I flinched a bit but, then, I just turned around and ignored him. "Maybe he just misplaced it." Shikamaru looked at me and I nodded. "Yeah, misplaced it, probably." I had stopped with the pickpocketing for a time only because I had gotten so desperate once I had snatched some money from Shikamaru. He had of course known but, shrugged it off till I nearly got caught and he had to back me up. After that he had told me I needed to quit. I really had but, seeing as my money was hidden at home I had done the first thing to come to my mind.

Finally, our food came. Chouji dug in happily and Daichi ate all of his food but, I only ate a small amount of my food and Shikamaru let Chouji have half of his. Chouji looked at mine wantonly and I smiled and gave it to him. We talked about random things or else I watched Chouji in amazement. As we finished I dropped the money on the table and we walked out. Daichi looked at me and noticed something was wrong. He looked at me questioningly and I shook my head. "Later." He nodded and waved. Chouji looked at him and then up at the sky. "Oh, I need to get home, I have some stuff to do." I nodded as did Shikamaru. I looked at Shikamaru shyly as Chouji walked away. He didn't say anything but kept walking. I understood by the way he was walking in his usual way that he wanted me to stay with him. Sighing, I nodded. He was probably going to take me to the hill where he sat and watched the clouds, it was a safe place to talk without being overheard.

I was right. Sitting down, he looked at me solemnly.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Did you like it? yeahhh, cheesy I know, don't be harsh on me, it's my first story. PLEASE, r&r. Reviews make me happy =] If I get at least one review (haha yeah, I'm easy to influence in this case) I'll post the next chapter, when it's finished that is. So, Bye

--Pink Lemonade -aka- Bubblez


	3. A little talk

**(ok, I didn't get the review I wanted, *sigh* but, I figured that I would never get any reviews if nobody ever read my story so, maybe I should go ahead and add a chappie so, that was my resolve so, here's the new chapter)**

* * *

I tried to smile at him sweetly but, it didn't work. I ended up more so staring nervously at my hands. Although, since he wasn't talking I peeked up at him, giving him a questioning look. He had a look on his face that said, I'm thinking. I sighed, this was never a good sign, he didn't think unless he felt it was a very important situation.

I groaned and decided to give in, not wanting to get a long lecture or anything. "Ok, yes I know. I told you I had stopped doing that sort of thing but I mean, really... I didn't have my money can you real-grmph." I had a shocked look on my face as I looked down at the hand covering my mouth, blushing slightly I looked at him. Shikamaru just shook his head. Sighing, I came out of my tense state and he pulled his hand away.

"Yes, you did tell me you had quit. If you didn't have money you could have just told me, I would have paid." He stuck his finger up as I made a move to say something. "I know, you don't like to be dependent on others because you never have been and don't want to start now." I nodded. He shrugged as I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes you have to be, such as in the case of going to the academy, you were dependent on the teachers to teach you skills you would need. Right?" "I guess, but...." I shut my mouth as he glared at me, I had said but, oops. "See, everybody depends on someone at one point in their life. Your mother took care of you when you were young."

I shook my head then, thinking nodded. "Till I was two her and my dad took care of me then, just my dad, then, a nanny. I guess, I did depend on them but.." I looked up at him again and he nodded, taking that as permission to continue I finished up. "I was too young to be able to do anything on my own, I became perfectly independent when I was five." He just rolled his eyes. "Till you went to the academy, as decided before." I shrugged. "Whatever." He smirked. "Now you've eluded me from my initial intent, let's get back to that. You should have just let me pay, you will ask me next time this happens, right?" I groaned. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Smiling Shikamaru stood up. "Well, I think we both need to get home," he looked up at the darkening sky, "it's getting dark." I nodded. If course, I didn't really need to go home, my mom wouldn't be home till it was completely dark out. I was sure he knew this, but, at least someone was showing an amount of concern for me.

Shikamaru offered me his hand and pulled me up as I grabbed it. Unluckily, I stumbled as he pulled me and we both ended up on the ground, me laying on top of him. Blushing, I scurried off and stood hurriedly. With a slightly stunned expression he followed me though, in a much lazier fashion. He began walking and I scuttled after him. His house was a short ways before mine so, we were heading the same direction.

As we got to his house I smiled and waved. "Bye-bye Shika-kun, I'll come tell you about my group tomorrow." He nodded and walked away. I rolled my eyes and skipped away to my house contentedly. Once I got home I went into my kitchen to find a surprise.

* * *

**(kay, that chapter was long enough.... I think, and hope. Cliffhangers are what keeps people reading so, I like ending stories w/ them, sometimes, unless it's an utterly cruel one which, I don't think this is very cruel... personally, anywhoooo, thanks for reading!! R&R please!!)**


	4. Surprise me!

Standing there staring into my kitchen in amazement I found three totally out of place things. First off, Daichi was sitting in the kitchen, eating food. Now, the eating food thing wasn't surprising but, he never sat in the kitchen, he always ate in his room, or somewhere else. He just didn't like the kitchen. Second off, my mother was home, actually home, and cooking too. Sure, most mothers cooked, except her, she just didn't, I always did. Of course, most stunning thing of them all was the other boy sitting there staring at the counter, obviously waiting for me.

Giggling I ran over and threw him into a mind boggling tight hug. Slightly knocked off guard by this random movement, he just sat there. Sadly, all good things must end, or at least, so I'm told. He finally reacted and though not in a harsh way he pried me off. I smiled and looked into those onyx eyes. Sasuke had actually come to see me, something he hadn't done since, who knows when. "Sa-kun! I graduated from the academy!" He nodded and grunted. "I heard." I tilted my head, how had he heard this? I looked at Daichi who just went on eating. "Oh, well, I'm going to train real hard and maybe I'll get as good as you and Shika-kun." I smiled nodding enthusiastically. The ghost of a smile seemed to sweep across his face, this made me grin. This was something you rarely or never saw on his face. At least, not since then.

Shaking my head of the memory, I looked at my mother who was watching us. She smiled and pointed to the food. Blinking I nodded. "Sure, what is it?" "Egg rolls and sushi." I smiled. Those were my two favorite foods. Grabbing a plate I got some of both and sat next to Sasuke. "So, how've you been?" I asked then stuck some sushi in my mouth. He blinked then shrugged. I took that as fine, if it was bad, he glared... it was never good just fine, or bad. I'd gotten used to our one sided conversations. Sometimes, rarely, but, every now and then I'd get him to say a full sentence. I looked at my food and then in front of him. "Hmm, you hungry? We have plenty. You don't have to starve yourself, doesn't help any." He cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I starve myself?" I smirked and decided to go off on a random. "Well, sure you have plenty of girls already liking you but, maybe, just maybe, the girl you actually like doesn't return the feelings. So you devised a plan to make yourself Ino skinny... or skinnier. Thinking maybe, this would change her mind." Nodding happily at my ingenious story I stuck my tongue out at him and heard him mumble something that I thought was along the lines of, "Got part right."

I rolled my eyes then looked at him, he definitely didn't look like he was kidding but, he always looked like that. Cocking my eyebrow I asked, "Who, what, when, why...huh?" Sasuke blinked. "Uhm." I stared unblinkingly at him then shook my head. "Whatever. I don't care." He nodded. I finished my food and stuck the plate in the sink. "So, I get assigned to my group tomorrow. What happens after that?" I placed my head on my hands and looked at him. "They give you some sort of test and if you pass it then you become an official gennin. Just remember that teamwork is key and you should be fine." I blinked, then nodded. "Mmkay." He looked out the window and I mirrored his movements. "I need to go." I smiled and nodded. "Kay, bye Sasuke." He got up and walked out. I still had a happy feeling in my gut from seeing him.

I stood up and walked upstairs, into Daichi's room. "Did you go see him and tell him?" He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and walked over to his bed, hugging him I said, "Thanks." Laying down next to him both of he stared at the ceiling. "So, Sasuke said that we need to remember that teamwork's important... I don't really get it right now but, he also said we have one more test to determine if we graduate. I think they have something to do with each other but, I guess we won't know till tomorrow." He nodded slowly and looked at me. I smiled at him then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "'Night, see you in the morning." I walked next door to my room and shut the door, turning off the light. As I lay there, thoughts about the events of today were swirling through my head though, they came to a stop as I heard my door open. My mother walked in and sat next to me. "I'm proud of you Kibo, you finally graduated, this is only the beginning though you know." I kept quiet and waited for her to continue. "Well, I hope you do well. Goodnight." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. Standing up, she walked out. I turned on my side and curled into a ball falling fast asleep and not waking till an hour before I had to go to the academy to be assigned to my team.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so, what did you think? Come on you can do it, just tell me. Anyways, no new chapter till I get one review. Really, is that too much to ask? Just one little tiny review. Anywho, I know this chappie is sorta cheesy and stuff but… idk, it's just what sorta came to mind when I was writing. Yes, it's short… I know I need to attempt making my chapters longer but, idk, even if I try it doesn't work. But, the next one should be better. I'm doing the teams thing and so... that should be lengthyish**


	5. Who's on my team?

**A/N: ok, I took longer to reply this time around and I did get a review, two actually! Thanks, it helps. Constructive criticism is what makes this stories world spin.**

**Lady Phantasmagoric: Will do, thanks for that little piece of info. I know, longer chapters, I'm attempting it but, it's my first one so... plus, I'm more so doing this to soothe by boredom than train to become a famous writer.**

**Hannahhbabby: yeah, I know. I'll work on it. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**I groaned as I rolled to my side, looking at the clock. Standing up I threw on a dark blue shirt with red, yellow, and black accents throughout it. Then, pulled a black hoodie with little red x and purple o signs and a few pink hearts scattered here and there.

Finally, pulling on a skirt that reached an inch above my knees and some red leggings. I wrapped my headband around my leg. Looking in the mirror I decided to do my hair up in pigtails.

Skipping downstairs I found Daichi already there with some eggs and cereal. Helping myself to the last of the eggs and popping some toast in the toaster, I went and sat on the table next to Daichi's plate poking his forehead he glanced up at mer.

"You know, we start a new chapter of our lives today, how does it make you feel?" I stated, smiled widely, tilting my head in a manner that said I was waiting for a reply.

"I guess I feel... normal? Doesn't make me feel different, unless you include relieved to be done with the academy as one." Daichi rarely spoke and only on occasion spoke that much. This fact pleased me, nodding I grabbed a plate and the toast that had popped up moments before.

Buttering the bread I stuck the eggs on it and made it into a little sandwich. Leaning dully against the counter she bit into it. As I ate I thought about the current events. I'm now out of the academy and going to be placed in a team, thinking of this I remembered the tip Sasuke had relayed to me the previous night, 'teamwork is key.'

Trying to figure out what he meant, I shrugged. Maybe it meant exactly that, you didn't always have to read too far into things.

Finishing the sandwich I threw away my plate, momentarily staring into space I shook my head and walked out the door. Walking contentedly towards the academy I cleared my mind of everything.

As I sat in the front row blankly staring at the wooden desk I was knocked out of my stupor as Aya stormed in. Though she had a fiesty attitude, Aya was usually a kind girl. She also had some skills. I wasn't sure what her problem was today. She lived with her dad, her mother had died at least five years ago.

Other kids were making thier way into the room. As the room began to feel I sensed a presence move in beside me. Turning, I smiled at Daichi who cracked a small smile too. Turning back around to the front of the room I stared up at the sensei who had just walked in. He had a slip of paper in his hand. He coughed into his hand and all the talking kids quieted down.

"Now, I'll name the teams and the kids that are going to be in them." I momentarily blanked, thinking of random things. Shaking my head I heard him calling out Aya Reed, then my brother and finally, myself. I looked at him happily then up to the unemotional face of Aya. She felt my gaze and turned her eyes in my direction. I blinked and turned away. I let him call out the rest of the names, not much paying attention.

"Ok, well, now we have settled that, you may all go have lunch and when you get back you'll meet your new Sensei's." People piled out of the room but I just stretched out on the seat. Looking towards Daichi who was eating an orange thoughtfully, I smirked.

"I wonder what we're gonna have to do" He turned towards me and shrugged. I sat thinking and eating my sandwich slowly. Looking for the trash can I shot my bag along with Daichi's orange peel. Pumping my hand in the air I smiled.

"Yesh!" Daichi smiled while rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out then, yawning, I sat up. A few kids had come back in and more were entering. After about seven minutes everyone was back. The sensei who had reentered a mere four minutes ago stood after he had taken account of everyone.

"Now, you will all meet your new senseis, if they don't come right away then you just need to wait." He bowed and walked out of the room, some guy walked in and called for one of the teams. The students decreased till only a few were left.

"Team five?" I saw a lady up at the front of the room, smiling brightly. Grabbing Daichi I dragged him off the seat and we walked down to her. Bowing, we looked up at her and turned as Aya stood there inspecting the lady.

"Who're you?" She asks this in a questioning tone. "Why can't we have a male?" The lady smiled softly.

"Actually, you will have a male sensei. My husband got called into a very important mission and won't be back for a week or so. My names Mana Chutei." She began walking and beconed with her hand for us to follow. The three of us did so. We went outside and sat on the steps of the school.

"So, I would like for you to introduce yourselves then state some other things about yourself." Looking at us she pointed to Daichi. "You may begin." He nodded.

"I'm Daichi Utonada. I like laying in my bed thinking things over and I'm not a big talker."

Blinking she shrugged. "I guess that was enough." Facing Aya she nodded towards her, giving a big huff, Aya talked.

"I'm Aya Reed, my bad side is bad, you don't wanna be there. I hate onions, pink is a stupid color and I'm not into thinking, I just sorta act on impulse." She made her lips into a slightly pouty look and pointed at me. "Go."

"Um, ok.... Hi, my names Daikibo, he's my annoyingly smart twin." Sticking my thumb towards Daichi, who sat there unfazed. "My favorite color is green, I'm really talkative, I think something through some are impulsive, I aim to get smart then Shikamaru... which is unlikely but, I've always been told aim high. My mother has taught me some of the most basic medical jutsus in her very limited spare time. I like chocolate and... I need to shut-up." Closing my mouth I looked at Mana embarassedly. She laughed lightly and let out a deep breath.

"Now we know each other better I'll explain the deal to you. As I already said, I'm just filling in for my husband. He may not even meet you, depending on the situation. Put simply, you aren't yet Genin. You must pass one final test. So, tomorrow we'll meet at nine, at the park, got it?" Our trio nodded and she made a motion with her hand for us to go.

Standing, we walked away. Once we were off the academy grounds, Aya turned to me.

"So, who's that Shikamaru guy you were talking about?" I smiled.

"He's a year older then me but, he's nice. We've been friends a long time, but Sasuke's the only reason we're friends. He went all depressed and stuff which, is understandable because well, he's almost the only Uchiha left." She was trying to repress the memories of Itachi, why? Why had he done that? She shook her head. Aya was processing the info.

"Oh, well, why don't you think you can't get smarter then him? He's just some guy." I smiled and looked at Daichi.

"Seems all the guys in my life are smarter then me. Plus, Shika's very smart... he's just too lazy to show it." Aya nodded and turned, waving her hand.

"This is my turn. See ya tomorrow." As she walked away I turned to Daichi who had a disapproving look on his face. I sent a questioning one in return.

"You're smart and you know it, you just don't wanna show it." I shrugged, maybe I was smart but, still not anywhere close to Shika.

Walking into the house we looked at each other. Something popped into my head and right out of my mouth.

"We need to practice." He took a second to understand me and then just nodded. Waving it off, meaning later, he walked away towards his room.

* * *

**A/N:Ermmmm, long enough?? I hope so**

**.... Probly not, oh well, sorry. Then again I'm not aiming for anything stellar, this is a story created from boredom. I got two reviews, one more then my wanted one, ummmm, so, this chapter I'm going three, yeah, I know this is suspenseful, three whole reviews... Yeah that's a lot to ask..**

**Ok, enough with the sarcasm, byeee!**

**So, I have a question, I was debating on writing another story, maybe AU, maybe not, idk, and I was going to make it with no madeups, just canons. Problem is... I'm not sure about about the pairing... So ideas ideas ideas! Please, umm I'll do yaoi but, not yuri. I would rather do straight stuff though.... I'm too lazy to put a poll so, answer in reviews, PMs, or... not at all.**


	6. Searching

**Disclaimer: sorry, I don't own Naruto, but, I do own the plot and the**

**OC's =] (I know I haven't been doing disclaimers)**

**

* * *

**

So, I had gone to sleep thinking about the next day and what was to come. Well, here I am, it's a new day and I'm going to find out what's gonna happen. I slowly rose from my bed and put on some cargo jeans, a green shirt, and my blue sandals.

Walking out of my room I just grabbed an apple from the counter and ate it as I walked towards the park. I wasn't sure if Daichi had already left but, he wasn't one to forget things easily. With that in mind I forgot about it and continued my trek. From the position of the sun, I figured that I was a good half hour early. Sitting on a bench I ate my apple, throwing the core off behind me as I finished.

"Ow." I heard somebody yelp, just as I threw it away. Turning, I smiled, Shikamaru had obviously been wandering around. I waved to him as he walked towards me, I was giggling from the thought of hitting his head.

"Whacha doing here Shika? Are you just aimlessly wandering, as usual?" He nodded and came to sit beside me.

"I'm guessing you're here to meet you're team?" He questioned, yawning. Smiling I nodded. "Who's on it?"

"Me, Daichi, a girl named Aya and the sensei is a lady that's filling in for her husband." I heard something make a crackling sound and turned towards it to find Aya walking towards us.

"Hello, who's he?" She nodded towards Shikamaru as she spoke.

"He's the Shikamaru dude I was talking about yesterday." Shika gave me a questioning look and I blushed a light red tint. "I told them I wanted to become smarter than you, even though it's very unlikely." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to Aya.

"It's nice to meet you, Aya? I presume." Aya blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, so, where's your brother and that Mana lady?" I shrugged, I was surprised Daichi wasn't here already, he was always on time or early. The latter being the outcome more often. I sighed and turned in the opposite direction. Shikamaru poked me and stuck his thumb out in the direction behind us.

"Hey guys. Am I late? I hope not." Mana walked towards us from the direction Shikamaru had pointed. As she walked towards us he stood and waved. I waved too as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"No, you aren't late, Daichi is... and that's odd." Mana let out a relieved breath.

"That's good and, I think I sense your brothers chakra coming this way so, he's fine."

"Oh, alright well, umm, what are we doing today?" I asked as Daichi walked up to the little group. He just continued standing, Aya looked at him and shrugged, deciding to come and sit next to me.

"Well, this is the last test and will determine if you go on or go back to the academy." We all nodded, looking at her as we waited for her to continue. "Now, what you all have to do is, you must find the specified items and bring them back to me but, in order to do that, you have to also get past a certain person or people. I will not specify who the person or people may be though. Here is the list of items." We all took a sheet of paper that had about five things listed on it. We just looked at each other, they were everyday items, we didn't even need to search for them, couldn't we just go get them from our houses?

"You may notice how common these items are." I gave her a confused nod, Daichi still had a blank face and Aya snorted.

"This is too easy, how does this determine whether or not we fail?" Mana smiled.

"Well, these items aren't as easily to find as you may think. Ninjas look at every side of something, in a case like this, a ninja would be suspicious. I'll leave you with this note, sometimes, the answer isn't visible." She jumped in one of the trees and made her way away from us.

"Ok, I'm lost." Aya stated simply, looking at the two of us.

"Well, she said the answer isn't always visible so, maybe what we're looking for is invisible." Daichi logically stated. I thought and nodded slowly.

"Maybe it's written in invisible ink! I think you have to heat the paper to make it show so, maybe we should heat it?" Aya shrugged and started walking away. I looked at Daichi and we followed after her.

"Why're you following me?"

"Because teamwork is key. That's why we're put in teams. Plus, we've helped you this far, so you can't just use us and leave. I mean, who knows, something could happen where we need you and something might happen where you need us." Aya rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right." She stopped in front of an apartment and she climbed up to a window on the second story, thrusting it open, she climbed in. Smiling, I followed her lead, as did Daichi.

We ended up inside of a bedroom, seeing as the door was open we guessed that's where Aya had gone so we both entered through that door as well. As we walked out I turned to see Aya placing the paper in the microwave, setting it on high and timing it for five minutes.

"I don't know how long it will take so, I'll just put it in that long and take it out if it works and add some more time if it doesn't." Daichi looked around the apartment curiously. I smiled at him then nodded to Aya.

"Good idea." Walking to the microwave I looked in it and smiled.

"Sure enough, it's showing some letters now." Aya nodded, she sat on the counter and watched Daichi as he walked over to some pictures on a table.

"That was my mom, my dad was on a mission when we took the picture so, he's not in it but, he has some pictures of himself and mom in his room." Daichi nodded and walked over to us. The microwave beeped and our trio looked at the microwave. Aya jumped up and grabbed the paper out. She looked at us.

"We need a lighter pen.. which I'm guessing is a pen that also has a lighter, a bladed hairbrush, I guess a brush that either has a blade, or shoots one out, a containment scroll, I believe that's one of those scrolls that you can lock things in with like a seal. Um, either this didn't heat up or, she has a sweet tooth because, cake is still on here, without any additions." I laughed at that, it was probably the latter because, everything else was changed.

"The last thing is a chakra blade. What's that?" I shrugged and looked at Daichi. He blinked.

"A chakra blade is a blade that can be infused with a persons chakra so as to make them stronger... we should go now." He added this to the end making us nod and begin walking towards the window which we promptly exited and made our way to find these items.

"We could go ask somebody where we can find those things." I wasn't sure if that would work but, we could try. I thought about it, trying to think of somebody who would know.

"Let's go ask Shika's team leader, Asuma. He might know plus, he's one of the few Jounins I know." Aya blinked, thinking, then nodded.

"Ok, we could try that." I started walking then stopped.

"On second thought, I have no clue where he is so, let's just go ask Shika if he knows." Aya rolled her eyes and followed my lead. Daichi smiled and did so as well. I walked up to Shika's door and knocked. His father came to the door.

"Hello Kibo-san, what can I do for you today?"

"Hello Shikaku-sama, I was wondering if Shika was here, I need to ask him something." Shikaku smiled and held up a finger, walking away to find him. They both walked back, his father just continued walking to another room.

"Shika, you know where we can find any of these things?" I handed the piece of paper to him and stood waiting for him to answer. He cocked an eyebrow but shrugged.

"You could ask Choji for the cake, Asuma has chakra blades, you have to ask the Hokage for containment scrolls, my dad has a lighter pen and, what's with that bladed hairbrush thing? I don't know what that is, you could ask the Hokage about that too." I sighed and nodded. This was going to be troublesome, I smirked as I used his line. Pulling out my pen I wrote down where to get it next to it all. Shika laughed and looked at my pen.

"You already have a lighter pen, where did you get that?" I burrowed my eyebrows and looked at the pen in my hand. It had been my fathers. I always had it with me.

"It was my dads and it doesn't light, whacha mean?" He stuck his hand out and I handed him the pen. He spun the clip around twice and pulled the pen apart, he clicked it and all of a sudden it was on fire. I stared at in amazement then he stuck the other half back on and it was extinguished. Handing it back to me he smirked at the excited look on my face. I put a line through lighter pen and stuck the paper and pen in my pocket. "Where can I find Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably just wandering around or something." I sighed and nodded.

"Bye." He nodded and turned around, closing the door as I jumped off his porch and walked over to Daichi and Aya. I handed them the list and showed them my pen and what it did. Aya smirked and Daichi just nodded. I stood a second trying to think of who to try first, well we could kill two birds with one stone if we went to see the Hokage. Maybe even three if he knew where to find some chakra blades or where Asuma-sensei was.

"Let's go see the Hokage."

They both nodded and we walked in the direction towards the monument and the tall building where the Hokage was. As we appeared in front of it I took a deep breath and walked in, then went in the direction of his office. I had only been there once and it had been a few years prior so, I had to take in my surroundings and attempt to remember back then. Thankfully, we made it there without any assistance. I knocked on the door to his office and heard a sound, taking that as a sign to come in I opened the doors and stepped inside the large office. Aya and Daichi followed behind me and the three of us bowed as he looked at us in surprise, obviously not expecting three kids to be the one to have come in. He just shrugged and smiled at us.

"Now, what brings the three of you to me?" His tone was kind and encouraging. I smiled and walked closer to him.

"I would like to request a containment scroll, I was also wondering where we could find a bladed hairbrush and, do you know where we can either find Asuma-sensei or some chakra blades?" Hokage-sama chuckled and smiled at me.

"Why do you need any of those things?" I sighed. How was I supposed to explain that?

"Well, technically, I don't, my team leader, Mana does." He smiled and nodded.

"So, you're on your last test then, aren't you?" I nodded and he opened a drawer in his desk. "This is a containment scroll, but, you don't get it unless you can show me how you use it." My eyes grew but then went back to normal. I turned around and looked at Aya who nodded and walked over to him and took it. I smirked.

"You could let us put a bladed hairbrush in there to show you." The Hokage chuckled and stood, walking over to a self that contained miscellanious items he picked up a hairbrush and handed it to me.

"Now, show me how to make that work." I looked at it a second and thought about it. I pushed the little label on the tip in and pushed the bristles on the brush down. I dropped it as a blade came out. Picking it up I pressed the label again and it went back in. Tossing it to Aya she opened the scrolland sat the hairbrush on top, making several seals the hairbrush disappeared and Aya closed the scroll as she picked it up. The Hokage nodded and turned looking us over.

"I am not sure where Asuma could be but, you can try at his apartment." He explained how to get there and then waved to us as we departed from his office and in the direction of where he told them Asuma's apartment was. Aya walked ahead of them and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps as the twins caught up and stood in front of the door. It opened and a head popped through. A confused expression flashed across Asuma's face then he stepped out and stood in front of them.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I opened my mouth to speak but Aya beat me to it.

"Do you have chakra blades? If so, we need to borrow them." She was blunt enough and this got her a little smile in return.

"I do have chakra blades but, why would you need them?" Aya rolled her eyes.

"Everybody has to ask why, they can't just give them to us. We need them for our... mission." She looked at me and I looked at Asuma, nodding in agreeance.

"Well, as long as I get them back. I guess you can borrow them." He walked away and came back with them in his hand. "First, you have to tell me how to use them."

"You have to focus your chakra into them." Daichi stated, sticking his hand out, motioning for Asuma to hand it to him. Asuma did so and as he did Daichi held it in his hand and focused his chakra in it. The blade was infused with his lightning chakra and was giving of small sparks. Asuma nodded appreciatively .

"Well, you can use them, obviously. So, just bring them back to me sometime soon." Daichi nodded. I turned to Asuma and bowed.

"Thank you." Turning to the other two I looked at the list and smiled. "Now we can go see Choji. Let's go." Asuma cocked his eyebrow then shrugged and closed the door. I headed outside and looked around. Turning I made my way in the direction of Choji's house.

"Why do we have to go to his house? Why can't we just stop at a bakery and buy cake, who's to say this Choji dude has cake?" I laughed.

"You wanna pay for a cake then you do so but, otherwise I'm pretty sure that Choji will have some, plus, it'll be free." Aya rolled her eyes then just nodded. I pointed to his house as we got there. I just walked up to his house and knocked on the door. Standing there I thought I heard something behind me, turning around, I saw nothing. Then I looked back at the door to see Choji standing there with some chips. I smiled.

"Hey Choji, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess, what's up?"

"Well, I'm on my last test thingy with my team. That's Aya," I pointed at her "and Daichi you obviously already know." He nodded and waved to them both. Aya smiled and Daichi just nodded.

"If you're on your last test, why're you here?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you have any cake?" He furrowed his brows and nodded.

"Yeah, but, why do you need cake?" I handed him the list and stood there twiddling with my fingers. He smiled. "Wow, that's weird." I shrugged.

"A lil bit, the cakes the last thing we need, I just haven't checked anything off except the pen." He nodded and stuck up a finger, putting some chips in his mouth as he walked away. I nodded and turned towards the other two.

"See, I told you he'd have some." Aya shrugged. Then I turned around as Choji came back.

"Here ya go. So, what do y'all have to do now?" I took the cake from him.

"We have to get this to our team leader but in order to do that we must get past somebody, not sure who though. Anyways, thanks Choji." I smiled and waved as he nodded and waved as I walked down the steps.

"How do we find her?" Aya shrugged and I looked at Daichi. "You think you van pick out her chakra?" He thought then, after a few seconds nodded.

"It might take me a while though so, let's walk around." I nodded and looked at Aya who shrugged. We began wandering around Konoha, I looked at the sun, it was close to the center of the sky but not quite there so, it must be around 11. That meant it had taken us about 2 hours to acquire all of the items. Well, she didn't give us a time we had to be done so, we were fine. After about ten minutes, Daichi sighed.

"I think she might be hiding her chakra so we have to find her the hard way." I groaned, Aya cursed.

"So, do we split up?" Aya questioned looking between the two of us. I shrugged, note really caring. Daichi decidedto answer.

"I think we should stay together." Aya and I nodded to each other then to him. We continued on looking here and there as we made our way through the streets, about seven minutes into it Daichi spoke up.

"I caught a bit of her chakra, only a little but, enough to tell she's that way."

He pointed to the northwest of where we were currently standing. We all made our way in that direction, we found ourselves headed towards the woods. As we stepped in I looked around. Tugging on my shirt I turned to the other two. Aya blinked and kept walking Daichi smiled to me then followed Aya as well. I stood a moment longer than turned to cath up to the other two. I had gotten a strange feeling from being inside this forest and didn't know why and I didn't like it either. Shrugging to myself I shook my head, trying to forget it. As we kept up our search about six minutes past my little pause we came across something surprising. Standing directly in front of us were three people, but, these people were not just random people. In fact, they were us. Aya gasped and looked at me and Daichi.

"How do we fight ourselves? This won't turn out well, we can't trick ourselves or anything." I bit my lip and looked at Daichi who had his face scruched up and you could tell he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. I smirked, this is what he did when he was really thinking. He smiled suddenly and nodded.

"No, but maybe we can outsmart each other. The clones didn't seem to speak or really think either, they just sorta stared at us and mimicked what we did. I shrugged, willing to try anything. Aya cocked an eyebrow.

"But, how do we know which one is the real one?" I nodded. Then pulled the pen out of my pocket.

"I'll mark everyones hand, Mana obviously made these and she doesn't know everything about us so, these cheap imitatios won't be terribly hard to beat plus, she doesn't know who has the pen and such so, they obviously can't mark each other. Gimme your hands." I marked mine and the other two as they offered them to me. Finally done, I asked one more question. "Who's fighting who?"

"I guess we fight whoever we end up in front of when we move maybe we can all attack one of them at once. They'll do the same so..." He turned to me and I nodded.

We had a kekkei genkai that most people didn't know of. In most cases, you can turn into several of the five elements. Usually you only had one or two but, we both had three which, wasn't completely rare. Our mother only controlled earth, which is what you do. You can both turn your anatomy into that or, you could control them also ending up in them being your chakra element. Of course, usually only one of them was really powerful. My most powerful is water and Daichi's is lightning. The three had were lightning, water, and fire.

We also had another thing which wasn't that much, it happened every few generations in our fathers lineage. If you had twins they would be able to do any of the jutsus the other learned. Also, a negative being, if your twin died, you felt like a piece of your being was gone. But, also, being twins, something odd had happened. The ability to manipulate the elements and the ability to change your anatomy into them, was spilt between us. I could change my anatomy leaving Daichi with the ability of controlling them. Though, as long as we stood within a two yard area of each other, we could use both. So, now we're done with those explainations, on with the story.

Aya looked at me curiously. Wondering what she was missing, I smiled.

"Just go along with it." She shrugged and nodded. They both threw several shuriken each in my direction while thier copies did so as well to my copy. The difference being, my clone actually got stabbed while they just went straight through me like I was a liquid, which, I was. Aya blinked as they went through me and she saw a few droplets of water fly off me. I laughed at her expression then, I noticed Daichi slash through my throat. My clone was attacked by his and therefore had it's downfall.

Aya gasped and I smirked at Daichi who smiled back. I decided that it was time to finish this. Changing into fire I jumped onto Aya's clone, burning her up. This didn't totally kill her off so I stabbed her with my kunai and it disappeared. Finally, Aya got over her little confusion and with my help we finished off Daichi's copy. Smiling happily we looked at Daichi who was concentrating, he began walking and we just followed. Finally we ended up near a little building. Walking over to it and opening the door we found Mana sitting there, dozing off. She smiled as we walked in, opening her eyes and standing.

"Well, it seems you got past yourselves." Mana smirked as she looked at us. I nodded and looked at Aya and Daichi who smiled and nodded. I saw no reason in pointing put her flaw so I handed her the pen and the cake. Aya took out the scroll and unsealed the brush then, finally, Daichi handed her the chakra blades after Aya had given her the items she was holding. "Good job, I'm guessing you know how to use these items since you have them?" We nodded and she smiled. "You are now officially genin." I pumped my hand in the air and smiled.

"Yesh, can we go now?" Mana smiled and nodded but spike up as I turned around to leave.

"We meet same time same place tomorrow, alright?" We all just nodded and I zoomed away, not paying attention to what the other two were doing, I wanted to go see Sasuke and tell him about today.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? Whacha think? Any good? I didn't get my wanted reviews, didn't get any actually but, oh well. I was bored, finished this chapter, got impatient, and decided to post it. I know this story isn't going to get many people because it's an if story so, I'll stop setting my reviewing hopes so high. =[ I'd live more reviews though =]. Well, thanks for reading it anyways. Constructive criticism, please, oh and... I know, those items were weird, lame, and cheesy don't flame me for them, please? Also, please don't flame my characters... it would be nice if you didn't. Byeee I really would like at least two reviews.... I mean you can just put, I liked it... Or something but, it's nice to know people read this. I will offer review cookies to people maybe I can snatch Mana's cake moohaha. (long enough?)**


	7. Tell me

**A/N: Kay, so, I should tell y'all that they didn't become genin till after the chunin exams so, Sasuke already has the mark and Shikamaru is already a chunin. Anyways, yeah, this is the last time I'm going against my review quota, if I don't get any reviews then... I'll just go on hiatus**

**

* * *

**

I knocked on Sasuke's door and tapped my foot as I waited, I tried not to look around, it was always kinds creepy to be out here. I always thought of the whole... killing spree. I tried not to think of Itachi and how he went insane, that always lead to the question of, why was Sasuke spared?

I was jolted from my thoughts as I heard the door open. Sasuke blinked, I guess he wasn't expecting me which, is understandable, I rarely ever came here. I smiled at him and stepped inside, yes, I often invite myself into other peoples homes. He closed the door behind me and I turned towards him.

"Well, we had our last test today, we all passed." Sasuke nodded leaned against the door.

"What did y'all have to do?"

"We went on a scavenger hunt then, we had to fight ourselves." Sasuke nodded. "It wasn't all that hard really. But, at least I'm officially a genin." I smiled at Sasuke and he nodded back. I looked around the room, thinking of another conversation. Daichi was home alone so... I should probably go make dinner for him but, he'll survive a little bit longer. Smirking, I decided I'd make dinner for Sasuke.

"What's with the smirk?" He asked, looking questioningly at me. I stood up and looked at him.

"I'm making you dinner, what do you have foodwise?" He shrugged, rolling my eyes I went to look in his fridge and cabinets. Finding some noodles and sauce, I decided to make spaghetti. Taking them out, I got it all ready and started preparing it. Finding bread I toasted some and covered them with butter. As I stood pouring the noodles in, Sasuke walked over and looked at me.

"Why're you doing this? Why do you even care?" I stared unblinkingly at him, a look of confusion coating my face.

"What do you mean? I'm doing this because I want to, you're my friend, of course I care."

"But why do you care? Nobody else does." I just about slapped him for that, of course other people cared about him.

"Other people care about you! Sure, not everyone but guess what Sasuke, I'm not Itachi, I haven't deserted you yet and I don't plan to." Oops, it had slipped, I didn't mean to bring him up. I took an involuntary step back as I saw the anger flash through Sasuke's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Sasuke just turned around and walking to the table, sat down. Well, he hadn't totally blown up on me at least. Sighing I stirred the noodles. As I finished up the process I picked it up and walked over to the table and set it down. Standing back up I turned to Sasuke and gasped, seeing a weird mark on his neck.

"Sasuke, what is that? How'd you get that mark on your neck?" He turned to me and covered it up with his hand.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head.

"It's something, if you don't tell me I'll find out some other way, don't forget I know who your teammates are." He shook his head but I wouldn't give up.

"Spill. Or I'll have to ask Sakura, she's fangirl enough to know something like that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" He glared at me but finally, sighing, he gave in.

"I got it during the chunin exams, from Orochimaru. If I let it take me over then I'll slowly die unless, I go to him." My eyes grew large momentarily and I took in a staggered breath.

"Then, you won't let it take you over... I just said I wouldn't desert you but, you can't desert me either." My eyes begged him to stay while my throat wouldn't allow me to speak another note and my body was frozen in place. He couldn't do this to me, nor would he... I hoped. Sasuke looked at me a moment longer then turned away.

"I'll try." those two small, simple words lifted my hopes enough to let me move and act normal the rest of my visit. I did though, break down as soon as my bedroom door had been securely shut. Leaning against it I cried the tears that had been weighing me down. I fell asleep to these same tears, still laying against the door.


End file.
